1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a multifunction device (MFD), which has a recording function to record an image on a recording sheet and a reading function to read an image from an original sheet.
2. Related Art
An MFD having a reading (scanning) unit to read an image from an original sheet and an image recording (printing) unit to record the image on a recording sheet is widely known. Often, the image recording unit is arranged in a lower position in the MFD, and the scanner unit is arranged in an upper position in the MFD.
The image recording unit may have an extendable discharge tray, in which the recording sheet having the image recorded thereon is disposed. During an image recording operation, the discharge tray may be partially extended outward from a front face of the MFD. In other words, in a user's view, the recording sheet is ejected in a partially frontward position with respect to the front face of the MFD.
The MFD may further have a sheet placement plate in a top part in the scanner unit. In a lower position with respect to the sheet placement plate, an image sensor may be arranged. The image sensor optically may read the image from the original sheet, which is placed on the sheet placement plate.
The MFD in such configuration may function as a copier, in which the image read from the original sheet by the scanner unit is recorded on a recording sheet by the image recording unit.